Charmed Ridge
by BiteMe21
Summary: What if you were told to rescue a princess in danger. You fight to save her, right? Well what if things are not always what they seem and the complete unexpected happens. Based off of the level Charmed Ridge in Spyro the Dragon: Year of the Dragon. Slight Shadamy. One shot.


**I was playing through Spyro the Dragon: Year of the Dragon (my favorite game) the other day. As I was playing through this level, I thought to myself, "I'm so writing a crossover about this." For those who've never played this game, READ THE DIALOGUE. For others you can just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro the Dragon nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. Spyro belonged to his original owner Insomniac at the time this game was made. He currently belongs to Activision. The Sonic the Hedgehog title belongs to Sega.**

**Dialogue**

**The game's story is about a sorceress that send her apprentice Bianca and a bunch of rhynocs to steal all of the dragon eggs and take them back to The Forgotten Worlds, or in other words the other side of the world. Spyro is sent there to retrieve all of the eggs. That's all you pretty much need to know. Anyways, on with the story.**

Spyro had just landed in Charmed Ridge. A fairy known as Liz comes up to him in panic.

She pleads, "Spyro we urgently need your help! The evil hedgehog wizards of Felinia have stormed our castle and captured our princess! If we don't stop them right away, they'll force her to marry Prince Shadow!"

Spyro agrees to help them save their fairy princess. He notices that the draw bridge to enter the castle is up and decides to go around somehow. Spyro looks around to see I he can find a good starting point. He spots a cave connected to the wall in front of the draw bridge. He looks around again to look for a way up there and finds a ladder leading up to the top. Spyro then goes over to the ladder and climbs up it.

As he's progressing to get to the cave, he runs into a few of the many rhynocs. The rhynocs were the in the rhino form they were always in and were colored blue. Some were wearing knights' armor while others were holding crossbows.

They were no match for Spyro and his fire breath though. The only real enemy Spyro had to face was the evil hedgehog wizards and their magic. They all had a dull blue colored fur and were wearing orange robes. They can manipulate inanimate objects and make other enemies, such as rhynocs, gigantic. Even if the rhynocs were bigger, they are still no challenge for Spyro and his flames.

Killing the enemies wasn't the only thing Spyro was doing. He was also collecting the treasure and searching for the missing eggs that were spread out through the entire place. Once he got to the cave another fairy shows up. Her name was Eileen.

She says, "Hurry Spyro! If we don't get to the castle right away, the princess will be forced to marry that loser, Prince Shadow!"

Just before Spyro went into the cave, he realized that it wasn't really a cave. It was a giant hole leading down to another platform. Not caring at all Spyro jumped down the hole. The first thing he saw was a wizard using its magic on a rhynoc wearing knights' armor to make it grow. Realizing that he couldn't defeat it since it was too big to charge and metal armor was impervious to fire, Spyro decided to take out the wizard first. Once he did that, he took out the rhynoc.

Going further, he comes up to a wizard controlling a tower-like pillar trying to squish him, but also blocking his path at the same time. Not a problem for Spyro though. He gets around it unharmed. However, Spyro couldn't take out the wizard, because it was out of his reach. He had no choice but to move on.

Spyro then runs into the snooty bear himself, Moneybags. He was standing right next to a flat staircase.

Moneybags says, "Well, Spyro, today is your lucky day! The wizards and I have worked out a little deal. If you simply pay a small toll, they'll be happy to raise these steps and let you pass."

Spyro looked up at the two hedgehog wizards standing on a ledge. He questioned himself why the wizards would make a deal with Moneybags in the first place, but decided that he didn't really care. It is Moneybags after all. Spyro pay Moneybags six hundred gems and he told the wizards to let Spyro pass, but he had to be quick to get up the stairs. Remember there are two wizards. One raises the staircase and the other flattens it.

Getting up the staircase, Spyro takes out some more rhynocs and jumps to another platform. He dodged some rhynocs charging at him. He turns around and charges back at them, knocking them off the platform.

Spyro then notices a cave that he didn't see. He glides into the cave, only to find a fire power up and a ladder. He then gets an idea. Spyro runs through the power up and climbs up the ladder as fast as he can. He only got a limited amount of time to use this power up. He climbs up to the ledge and shoot a fire ball at every enemy he couldn't get before. He even collected all the treasure he found as well as a couple of eggs.

Once that was done, Spyro continued on. He makes it to the platforms being manipulated by yet another wizard that was out of his reach. Being very careful, he makes it past them completely.

Spyro then runs into another fairy. Her name was Alicia

She says, "There is no time to lose! Prince Shadow and his armies are about to steal our poor princess!"

Spyro continues on his path to save princess. His next obstacle was timing his jump on those same platforms that were being controlled by that same wizard. Although once he got past them, he was now up high enough to glide to the platform that the wizard was on. Spyro did just that, with the help of a little hover of course. He used his fire breath on the wizard and glided back to where he was and continued on.

Spyro looked ahead to see a wizard taking chunks out of the rocky mountain, causing them to roll down the hill towards Spyro. Due to his quick feet, he was able to dodge the boulders unharmed. Once he was up the hill Spyro took out the wizard.

Spyro then glided to the next platform, where he ran into yet another fairy was waiting, but not only that she was next to a wizard using its magic to hold the door closed. This one's name was Molly.

This fairy says, "I just saw Prince Shadow run into the castle! We have to stop him before he reaches the princess!"

Spyro eyes widened a bit. He then flamed the wizard hold the door shut and flew inside. The castle was filled with rhynocs and wizards. Like the others, they were no match for Spyro. Once he was done defeating the enemies, Spyro ran inside the tower that was in the center of the castle and took the magical whirlwind up. When he got up to the top, he saw the last wizard. This wizard was holding the door that led to Prince Shadow and the princess shut. Spyro to the wizard out and the door opened. He flew inside.

Spyro flies in to see Prince Shadow about to leave with the princess. Something confused Spyro though; the princess didn't seem to be in danger. Spyro's sudden entrance startled the pink, fairy princess known as Princess Amy.

She says, "Oh…hee hee… Hi, Spyro! Isn't Prince Shadow just the dreamiest?"

Spyro then looked at Prince Shadow, who was getting his magical motorcycle ready.

Then Princess Amy says, "The other fairies and wizards won't let us get married, so we're going to elope! …By the way, Shadow says you can have this egg if you don't tell anyone where we went!"

Spyro looks at Prince Shadow again and nods at him. He nods back. Prince Shadow then gives Spyro the dragon egg and then the egg hatches. It hatches to be a girl baby dragon. She was grey and she had blues spots on her body, blue horns, and blue wings. Spyro named her Sakura.

Prince Shadow and Princess Amy then ride off into the sunset on Prince Shadow's magical motorcycle. Then Spyro went through the portal that led back to the home world and left Charmed Ridge.

**What's ironic about this is that Amy is taking the place of the pink fairy princess Ami and Shadow took the place of the bad boy prince Azrael. Prince Azrael and all of the wizards are actually cats. Prince Azrael is an orange cat the wears a black robe and a skull earing on his left ear. Moneybags a snooty bear that makes you pay your way through some parts of some of the levels. You even have to buy some of he levels from him. Not to brag but I can actually beat this game 117% under a day no problem. Even with the skill points, which are not required to beat the game at all. Believe me the game is actually pretty long. Some things take forever to get. For recommendation, I highly, highly recommend this game. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
